The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus that mounts object-to-be-mounted that has a part such as a semiconductors, a chip and an electronic part, etc., on substrates. Note that the part includes a semiconductor, a chip, an electronic part, a device, etc., and the substrate includes a circuit board, wafer, etc.
As a method for mounting a chip, a device and a part, etc. on a substrate and/or wafer, etc., there is a method recently that mounts the object-to-be-mounted on the upper surfaces of a substrate after arranging locations of the substrate and the object-to-be-mounted by transferring the object, such as a chip, to a specified location of the substrate.
For example, the flip-chip mounting apparatus described in Patent Document 1 comprises a bonding head, which suction-holds a chip, a bonding stage, which suction-holds a substrate, a two sights camera, which arranges locations of a chip and a substrate, and a control device.
After arranging the location of the chip, which are suction-held on the bonding head, and a substrate, which are suction-held on the bonding stage, the height of the bonding stage is adjusted so that the chip contact the substrate, and the chip are placed on the specified location of the substrate. Then the chip is mounted on the substrate while the chip and the substrate are being heated and pressed.    Related Art is Patent Document 1: JP No. 2007-12802, (Paragraph 0019, 0030-0032, FIG. 1)